Obsesi
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Cinta Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin berubah menjadi Obsesi. Mawar merah, ungu, putih, dan hitam menjadi perantara cintanya untuk Sungmin. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/KyuMin fic/Mind to RnR?


Obsesi

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Tragedy/Drama

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Kyuhyun!physco, etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain, ia mengubah cara berjalannya menjadi santai di koridor sekolah. Saat sampai di ujung koridor, dapat ia lihat barisan-barisan loker besi dengan berbagai macam nomor.<p>

Ia mendekati sebuah loker, yang sebenarnya bukan loker miliknya. Ia keluarkan Mawar merah dari saku _blazer_nya. Sementara, matanya masih sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang nampak sepi.

Perlahan, ia selipkan Mawar itu pada celah loker tadi. Matanya kembali mengamati sekitar. Sama sekali tidak ada orang di koridor. Ia tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Bibir _plump_ itu mengerucut lucu saat melihat Mawar merah kembali terselip di celah lokernya.

"_Aigoo_, sebenarnya siapa yang selalu menyelipkan bunga ini?" tanyanya lebih mengarah kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil Mawar merah itu.

"Ya, mungkin hanya orang iseng," ujarnya tertawa kecil sambil membuang bunga tersebut ke tempat sampah yang ia lewati, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan luka.

* * *

><p>Pagi kembali datang. Seorang pemuda, tampak berlari kecil, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Jam lima pagi, harusnya ia masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya.<p>

Kembali ia menyelipkan sekuntum bunga Mawar, namun kali ini berwarna ungu dan ia membungkus sebuah kertas pada bunga tersebut.

.

.

.

Mata _foxy_ itu mengerling bosan melihat bunga yang kembali terselip. Di ambilnya bunga yang terbungkus kertas putih, dan mulai membaca kertas yang berisi satu kalimat itu.

_Mawar ungu melambangkan cinta pandangan pertama._

__Q__

Keningnya berkerut, "Q? Apa ini adalah inisial si pengirim?" ujarnya sambil melipat kertas yang membungkus mawar tersebut. Ia melirik ke satu-satunya sumber waktu yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk," gumamnya. "Kubuang saja…"

Tak ayal, Mawar itu kembali dibuangnya. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sejak tadi.

* * *

><p>Sekolah sudah sepi. Wajar saja, bel pulang sudah berdering sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, seorang <em>namja<em> manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu masih betah duduk di kelasnya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menghela nafas bosan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa enggan menuju lokernya dan segera pulang.

"Aisshh… aku bosan," gerutunya sambil mengembungkan pipi. "Lebih baik aku pulang," dengan enggan ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Manik hitam legamnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang masih berada di kelas bersamanya. Pemuda itu nampak serius dengan PSP-nya.

Merasa diperhatikan, sosok pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah, Sungmin _hyung_. Belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil menyimpan PSP-nya kedalam tas.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baru saja mau pulang. Kau mau pulang, Kyu?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyu itu pun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "_Ne_. _Kajja_! Kita pulang, _hyung_…" ajaknya.

"Kita ke loker dulu, Kyu. Ada barangku yang tertinggal."

"_Ne_."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam di koridor yang sepi itu. Sungmin sedang malas berbicara. Di pikirannya hanya segera sampai di loker, ambil barang yang tertinggal, dan pulang.

Mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di ujung koridor. Dengan segera ia melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun—yang menatapnya aneh—menuju lokernya.

Kembali ia lihat Mawar yang terselip di celah lokernya. Kali ini berwarna putih.

"Mawar putih? Berarti cinta sejati _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang warna bunga."

"Tidak juga. Aku hany—hei! Kenapa dibuang _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat _hyung_nya itu membuang bunga Mawar yang tadi terselip di lokernya.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampiriku jika aku menyimpan bunga ini," jawab Sungmin sambil mengunci lokernya setelah ia mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Ia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"_Hyung_, kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan," ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Eh? _Ne_, aku duluan Kyu!" Sungmin melangkah menjauh, tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampirinya nanti.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya tertumbuk pada satu arah, Mawar putih yang tergeletak pasrah di dalam tong sampah.

"_You are stupid, hyung_."

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja akan pulang ketika Eunhyuk menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eh, Hyukkie. _Waeyo_? Kau telihat panik" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Eunhyuk terlihat tengah mengatur nafasnya, "Hosh… lo-lokermu—" ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Lokerku? Ada apa dengan lokerku?"

"Lo-lokermu… Aish!" Eunhyuk langsung menarik Sungmin. Ia sedikit berlari, membuat Sungmin kewalahan mengimbangi langkahnya.

Eunhyuk mendorong Sungmin saat sampai di depan loker _namja_ kelinci tersebut. Sungmin diam membatu, matanya membulat shock.

Di lokernya terdapat amplop berwarna putih dengan bercak-bercak darah. Mawar hitam terselip di amplop tersebut. Dan yang lebih membuatnya shock, amplop tersebut tertancap oleh pisau yang ujungnya berlumuran darah pula.

Eunhyuk berinisiatif mengambil amplop tersebut dan membiarkan pisaunya tetap menancap di loker Sungmin. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika bau amis khas zat ber_hemoglobin_ itu menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Tangan Sungmin mengambil amplop yang disodorkan sahabatnya. Perlahan, ia buka amplop tersebut dan terlihatlah secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan bertinta darah.

_Mawar merah_

_berlambang cinta_

_Mawar ungu_

_berlambang cinta pandangan pertama_

_Mawar putih_

_berlambang cinta sejati_

_Mawar hitam_

_berlambang obsesi_

__Q__

SET. Eunhyuk merebut kertas di tangan Sungmin. Reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan Sungmin.

"I-ini—"

"Darah," sebuah suara _baritone_ yang tampak begitu familiar di telinga Sungmin memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu dan benar saja, sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kakinya yang berbalut celana panjang hitam itu melangkah mendekati loker Sungmin. Tangannya mencabut pisau yang masih tertancap di loker bernomor '1111' itu dan membuangnya.

"Kau dapat Mawar hitam ya, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk lesu. "Ne. Kau tahu apa artinya Mawar hitam ini? Obsesi?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Hm, sebenarnya arti Mawar hitam itu bukan hanya obsesi saja," Eunhyuk mulai bersuara. Ia menatap iba kearah sahabatnya. "Mawar hitam juga bisa berarti—"

"Mati," Kyuhyun kembali memotong perkataan Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal.

"MWO?" pekik Sungmin tak percaya. Dilemparnya Mawar hitam yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan hyung," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kyuhyun melemparkan Mawar merah, Mawar ungu dan Mawar putih yang telah layu ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin terperangah melihat di ketiga Mawar yang berada di depannya. Ketiga Mawar itu adalah Mawar-Mawar yang tempo hari ia buang. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Sungmin..." Eunhyuk beringsut mendekati Sungmin yang telah terisak pelan. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau... kau yang melakukan semua ini?" nada bertanya Sungmin tampak bergetar karena menahan emosi dan kemarahannya yang sudah meluap-luap. Seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman paling manisnya, "Tentu saja. Aku susah-susah menyiapkan semua ini hanya untukmu, _hyung_," jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

"Kau—" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "—sudah gila, ya?"

"Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang…" Mata kecoklatan itu menatap balik mata hitam legam di depannya dengan serius. "...karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Sungmin tertegun. Ternyata Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa ia tega berbuat seperti ini jika ia mencintainya. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Sungmin menjadi pusing.

Ia melirik kearah Eunhyuk. Mata sahabatnya itu tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. Tak diduga-duga, Eunhyuk berdiri dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya kearah Kyuhyun.

BUAGH! Kyuhyun yang tak sempat menghindar terpental hingga membentur tembok. Sungmin terkejut melihatnya.

"Lumayan juga pukulanmu," ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai berdiri kembali sambil mengelap darah disudut bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

BUAGH! Kyuhyun balas memukul Eunhyuk dan membuat namja itu langsung membentur tembok hingga retak dan pingsan.

"HYUKKIE!"

Sungmin berlari mendekati tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Ia lalu mendelik kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Eunhyuk tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" bentak Sungmin. Ia mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sungmin dengan kuat.

"Lepas, Kyu. Eunhyuk tidak tahu menahu soal ini," bentak Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Kyuhyun di bahunya.

Bukannya melonggarkan cengkeramannya, Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan cengkeramannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Ukh. Sa-sakit…" lirih Sungmin. Ia seakan lupa, jika ia bisa saja menendang Kyuhyun di depannya dengan _matrial arts_ yang ia kuasai.

"Tak ada hubungannya, ya? Jelas-jelas ia tadi memukulku. Apa itu yang disebut tidak ada hubungannya?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dipalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah lain, asalkan tidak menatap mata Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

Tanggapan nihil Sungmin membuat amarah Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jawab dan tatap aku, LEE SUNGMIN!" sentak Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di nama pemuda manis itu. Mata Evilnya semakin berapi-api.

"..." Sungmin tetap diam.

Kyuhyun menarik paksa dagu Sungmin, menempelkan kedua bibirnya mereka. Ia mencium paksa Sungmin dan mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulut namja aegyo itu. Ia gigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga berdarah, yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Ia jelajahi rongga mulut Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Sungmin mencoba lepas dari ciuman paksa Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menendang perut Kyuhyun, tapi namja evil didepannya sudah menghimpit kedua kakinya dengan kakinya pula.

PLAK! Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia mengelap kasar saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Cih," Kyuhyun mendecih menatap Sungmin yang sibuk mengelap bibirnya. Di otaknya tengah tersusun rencana evil yang membuat Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

Sungmin beringsut mundur saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menyeret paksa Sungmin ke ruang kelas terdekat. Ia mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang masih belum siuman dari pingsannya.

Diseret seperti itu, Sungmin hanya bisa meronta-ronta agar Kyuhyun berhenti menyeretnya.

BRAK. Pintu jati itu dibuka paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh.

"Ka-kau mau apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin gelisah saat melihat Kyuhyun melepaskan _blazer_ dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, _hyung_!"

"ANDWAE!"

Dan ruangan itu pun dipenuhi oleh teriakan pilu Sungmin atas perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah terbayang sekalipun dibenaknya.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk tersenyum miris memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengajak Sungmin mengobrol. Ia tetap berceloteh riang, walaupun Sungmin diam dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.<p>

Setelah tragedi Mawar di loker itu, Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Ia menjadi sering menangis sambil berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia akan tertawa geli sambil berbicara sendiri.

Tapi beruntung Kyuhyun tetap menemani Sungmin. Ia sangat sabar menghadapi Sungmin, walaupun tak pernah ada tanggapan berarti dari namja _aegyo_ tersebut.

Ah, Eunhyuk hanya bisa bernafas lega melihat Kyuhyun yang tetap menemani Sungmin. Ia tak melarangnya. Toh, Kyuhyun telah menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, tadi saat aku ke Supermarket dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_, aku melihat boneka _bunny_ pink yang besar.

"..."

"Coba hyung ikut dan melihatnya. Pasti _hyung_ akan merengek minta dibelikan. Hehehe..."

"..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih melihat keadaan orang yang dicintainya itu. Mata _foxy_-nya yang indah dan bercahaya itu nampak redup.

"_Mian, hyung._ Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin yang tirus.

"Aku menyesal, _hyung._"

"..."

Cairan bening turun membasahi pipi Sungmin. Ia menangis, tanpa isakan.

"Aku menyesal hyung. Sangat menyesal," Kyuhyun mencium cairan bening yang di pipi Sungmin. Tak ayal, ia pun ikut menangis.

"_Mianhae, hyung._"

~ FIN ~

* * *

><p>AN:

Oke, jangan timpuk saya pake kolor Kyuhyun lagi! Saya tahu, fic ini amburadul dengan ending yang –sedikit- menggantung. =w=

Ending menggantung, anggap saja itu ciri khas saya.

Finally, Gomawo buat yang udah review fic The Doll. #kecupbasah :*

Kritik dan saran sangat di nantikan.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka ^^


End file.
